Aphrodisaic
by BlackAsDay
Summary: Ciel doesn't want to do his work. Sebastian has a naughty plan for his young master. Yaoi, SebastianxCiel  obviously  aphrodisaic


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Kuroshitsuji, no matter how much I'd like to…_

_**Warnings: **__Yaoi, smexy-ness (I hope XD), use of aphrodisiacs…all that fun stuff ;)_

_Enjoy the story and please review!_

…

Sebastian knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't do it. But he also knew that his 'young master' shouldn't have teased him like that.

…

"_Sebastian!"Ciel called, loudly. He was bored; he didn't feel like doing his paperwork today._

"_Yes, young master?" The butler stood, slightly annoyed that Ciel had called him, yet again (meaning the fourth time today), and interrupted him when he was making dinner preparations._

"_I want something sweet," the child demanded, sitting up straighter in his seat, as to appear taller._

"_Young master," Sebastian began. "It is nearly dinner time; you will ruin your appetite if I allow you to have something now._

_Ciel, predictably, huffed and pouted looking absolutely adorable to Sebastian. He didn't care what Sebastian said about his appetite or dinner, he just wanted a distraction. He'd been at those papers since early this morning and he had no intention to continue till he got at least a slight break._

"_I don't care, Sebastian, just do as I ask and bring me something sweet. Now."_

_Sebastian could tell he wasn't going to give up till he got his way. Sighing he made his way back to the manor's large kitchen._

_He smirked to himself as a wonderful idea sparked in his brain. _

…_.._

Sebastian knocked carefully before re-entering the study. He carried out the tea and his master's beloved sweets and placed them in front of Ciel.

I small boy smirked, thinking he'd won and pick up his tea to inhale the aroma.

"Hmm," he said, "is this a new type of tea, Sebastian?" He asked.

Sebastian could barely contain his smirk as he answer, "Yes, young master. _Something like that." _He said the last part almost silently to himself.

Ciel took a large sip of his tea, pondering the new taste. Almost like Earl Grey, with…something else. Shrugging it off he put down his cup, and reached for the small plate which contained a delicious looking piece of chocolate cake. He elegantly broke off a piece with his fork and stuck it in his mouth, savoring the flavor and moaning quietly at the heavenly taste. However, the downside was that the cake was so rich that he needed to take another sip of tea after every bite so he could swallow it all down. He did this until all the tea was gone.

Sebastian stood there, now smiling evilly at his young master as he drank down the rest of the remaining liquid. Soon _it _would kick in.

Ciel leaned back in his large, comfortable chair. He still didn't feel like working and now on top of that he was beginning to feel uncomfortably warm. He fanned himself with one of the many paper piled atop his desk. At least they were good for something.

Ciel looked up, about to call Sebastian again, to tell him to do something about the ridiculous heat he was feeling when he realized the butler was still standing there with the most devious expression.

Ciel leapt up, eyeing his demon suspiciously. Did he poison him or something? Why was Sebastian looking at him like that?

"Sebastian!" he called out, walking around the desk, towards him. "What did you do Sebastian? Why do I feel so hot and…strange? What is this?" He poked his butler in the chest, not realizing just exactly how close he was till the demon in question wrapped his arms around him.

Ciel's eye widened in shock as the raven-haired man leaned forward and licked the shell of his ear. Sebastian smirked as Ciel let out a small whimper at his ministration.

"W-what is this-ahh!" the boy started, cutting himself off as Sebastian kissed down his neck. Unwillingly he arched it to give Sebastian more room. The heat was getting more intense and he could feel blood pooling in his groin. He shivered at the unknown sensation.

Sebastian smirked into Ciel's neck, feeling his shiver and the forming erection being pressed into his thigh. He pulled back and looked Ciel in his one evidently, cobalt blue eye. Confusion and need was clear in it and the taller man swooped in to press his lips against the fragile boy's own, unpracticed ones. Ciel gasped as he felt Sebastian pressing his lips against his own and Sebastian took this as an advantage to slip his tongue into the boy's mouth.

His beautiful, blue eye opened even wider as he felt Sebastian's tongue mapping out his mouth, brushing against the roof of his mouth and finally, his own tongue. He couldn't help but moan loudly as this happened, he _needed _this so much right now. Not really understanding his own movements, he shyly moved his tongue against Sebastian's.

Happy with this new revelation, Sebastian moved so Ciel was pressed up against the desk, lifting him up and moving between his legs, without breaking the kiss.

Ciel pulled away for air, panting heavily, he didn't understand but he _needed _Sebastian right now.

The black haired man hurriedly undid all the buttons on Ciel shirt and pulled it off at record speed, throwing it behind him. He'd get it later. He latched on to one of the rosy-colored nipples in front of him, sucking it and teasing it with his tongue till it was hard and perky. His hand traveled down the young master's chest to his clothed erection.

The blue-haired moaned loudly at these ministrations and bucked up into his butler's hand, his instincts telling him to try and get more friction. He was a panting mess as Sebastian rubbed him lightly. He'd never had anything like this before; he'd never even touched himself when he was alone at night in his dark bedroom.

Sebastian was loving the reaction he was getting. He was willing to bet Ciel had never touched himself before, that paired with the aphrodisiac he'd put in his young master's tea was causing a wonderfully desperate expression.

"P-please, Sebastian!" Said person reached up to pull off Ciel's eye patch, revealing the contract in his other beautiful eye.

"What do you want, Ciel?" The butler whispered huskily, his seductive tone not helping Ciel's thought process one bit.

"I-I want y-you, S-sebastian," he cried out loudly as Sebastian quickly undid the button and zipper of his pant and snuck his hand down in there, making flesh on flesh contact with Ciel's aching need.

Ciel gripped the back of Sebastian's jacket, his head falling back and eyes fluttering shut as his butler stroked him harshly. He could already feel a strange coiling sensation in the pit of his stomach. Sebastian sensing this stopped for a moment to unbutton his jacket and chuck that behind him where Ciel's shirt was.

Ciel reached out, unbuttoning the buttons of Sebastian's white dress shirt with clumsy hands. They were shaking with want, no _need_. Need for what, he didn't know exactly, but he was sure it involved Sebastian.

He sat back, surprised, as Ciel managed to make his shaking hands rid Sebastian of his pesky clothing. They met in a sloppy kiss again, chests pressed flush together and their tongues tangled, Sebastian obviously winning dominance over Ciel's untrained organ. Ciel moaned loudly as Sebastian tweaked one of his nipples, breaking the kiss. A trail of spit trailed between their lips and in Ciel's undone state he found this strangely erotic. But it wasn't enough, he was getting hotter and hotter by the minute and it felt like his skin was on fire. He needed release _now. _

"P-please," he managed to whimper out, eyes actually prickling with desperate tears.

Sebastian didn't need to hear another word; he yanked off both Ciel's pants and undergarments at once. He bent down and took the weeping erection into his mouth.

Feeling Sebastian's mouth on his cock for the first time had him shaking, sweating, and whimpering in a way completely uncharacteristic of him. Sebastian's tongue teased him as he moved and it didn't take Ciel very long at all to come into Sebastian's hot, waiting mouth.

Sebastian smirked as he watched Ciel drop back against the desk, panting like he'd just ran a marathon, as he tried to come down from his high. He didn't give him much of a chance to recover. Immediately he swooped in for a kiss.

Ciel was breathing heavily, lying back on the desk, and Sebastian kissed him. Lazily he kissed back, tongue tangling. As they broke apart Sebastian rubbed his still prominent erection against Ciel's naked thigh. He gasped out loud, looking at Sebastian as he kissed his neck.

"How about it, young master?" He asked his voice low and wanting.

Slowly Ciel nodded, blushing and reaching down to slowly unbuckled Sebastian belt. The heat still hadn't fully faded and he felt himself harden again, despite his orgasm.

He flushed as Sebastian's erection was revealed. He was so much bigger than Ciel and try as he might, Ciel just couldn't look away.

Sebastian chuckle brought him back to real life and he tried his best to scowl at the raven. Sebastian just held out three fingers and ordered Ciel to suck. Dutifully he took them into his mouth, lapping at them like a kitten. When Sebastian dubbed them wet enough, he removed them from Ciel's cute, little mouth and dragged them down his chest till he got to his entrance. Ciel's flush increased as Sebastian prepared him for what would happen next.

One finger slid into, then the next. It was exactly painful but it wasn't very comfortable and he felt his face scrunch up in discomfort. Sebastian kissed the place between his eyebrows, smoothing out the wrinkle there and soothing him. As he added the third finger he wrapped his hand around Ciel's penis to distract him.

Ciel soon forgot about his discomfort and was moaning with the duel feeling of the fingers stretching him and the hand on his erection. Sebastian removed them; deeming Ciel stretched enough and asked, "Are you ready."

Ciel nodded, not trusting his voice between his nerves and the pleasure he had just received. Sebastian started to push in and immediately Ciel's face tensed up.

"Relax," he said. "It'll hurt more if you don't," his voice was full of concern.

When he was finally fully seated he sat still for a moment, giving Ciel time to get used to be being fully filled. Ciel scratched his back a little, as a signal he could move and he sigh in relief, starting a gentle rocking motion.

As Ciel adjusted and his pain turned to pleasure he started letting out little moans, encouraging Sebastian to move faster. On one stroke Sebastian hit something deep inside him causing him to let out a pleasure filled shriek. Immediately his legs tighten their grip around his waist and the demon thrust faster, hitting his prostate dead on.

"S-sebastian, oh, oh god," he moaned into Sebastian's ear, arms wrapped around his neck. This continued for a few minutes till Ciel felt that coiling again. "I-I think I'm g-gonna," he began.

"It's okay, Ciel. Come." Sebastian grunted out, and with that Ciel came, splashing hot come on both of their chests. Sebastian feeling Ciel's passage tighten let out one last groan before coming deep within him.

They both lay on the desk for a few minutes in silence, before Sebastian pulled out with a groan.

"W-what exactly did you put in that tea," Ciel asked, trying to get his breathing steady and under control.

"Aphrodisiac," Sebastian answered, looking at him with a smirk.

…

_~The End~_

_**Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. Just a random plot bunny that came to me at midnight XD Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
